Making up for lost time
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: G!p Quinn and Rachel haven't had sex for weeks. Until Quinn comes home to a surprise in the kitchen, and decides to make up for that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this one's pure smut. Like, from start to finish smut. Also, g!p Quinn. Don't say I didn't warn you guys. So, yeah. Again, pure, unadulterated smut. *clears throat and flies away***

* * *

"I'm home, baby!" Quinn called out as she entered the apartment. She threw her keys in the bowl by the door, frowning when she got no response. The lights were turned on when she arrived, so she was absolutely sure that her wife was home.

"Rachel, baby?" she called out again and walked into the kitchen.

What she saw made her freeze and her cock twitch in her pants. Her wife was stark naked on the kitchen table, head thrown back and thrusting roughly inside her pussy. Quinn groaned at the filthy moans that Rachel made, her pussy squirting out juices while she masturbated.

And then Rachel looked at her, brown eyes filled with lust and a smirk on her lips while she continued fucking herself. Quinn knew that it was intentional, because they haven't had sex for weeks because they were both too tired from work. She growled and watched Rachel's fingers drive in and out of her sopping wet pussy, screams of pleasure echoing across their apartment.

"Ah, Quinn! I've- _fuck_ -I've missed you fucking me. I miss your fingers inside my pussy, fingering me until I _come_ so hard for you. And- _ah-_ your cock stretching me out and filling my naughty pussy with your hot sperm," Rachel moaned out, yet she did not stop fucking herself.

Quinn panted, her body warm and her eyes on her wife's hot pussy. The wet sounds filled her ears, and she hurriedly pulled down her pants and boxers, her cock springing free. She wrapped her hand around her cock and started jacking off, using her precum as lube. It never failed to turn her on whenever they masturbated in front of each other, because watching Rachel pleasure herself was too damn hot.

"Mmm, I miss your dick so much, Quinn," Rachel whimpered, bucking her hips against her fingers. "M-my fingers just d-don't make me feel good as compared to y-your large cock."

Quinn grunted and thrust her hips against her hand, twisting and squeezing her shaft with the goal of getting off quickly. She didn't realize how much she needed an orgasm until now that she was seeing her wife desperate to have sex with her.

"I want you to cum on my pussy, Quinn," Rachel wheezed out, a shrill scream piercing through the air as she finally came, her pussy squirting copious amounts of girl cum, soaking the table and the floor.

Her cock twitched in her hands, her balls begging for release as she moved closer to her wife. Rachel panted, her legs wide open and her pussy inviting Quinn's sperm. Quinn threw her head back and let out a loud moan as thick ropes of her cum spurted out of the slit of her dick, landing on Rachel's pussy lips and some on her soft belly.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Quinn wheezed, staring at Rachel's pussy that was painted with her sperm. She came _a lot_ , and she couldn't blame herself because God it had been _weeks_.

"Mmm," Rachel sighed in agreement, legs still spread open. "We are _so_ not going to stop fucking tonight."

"I know," Quinn agreed, her mind filled with thoughts of nailing her wife everywhere in the apartment. "And I'm going to start by fucking you on that table."

Rachel whimpered and Quinn palmed her pussy, her cock itching to be immersed in that tight hole. She gripped her cock by the base and slid inside her wife's tight pussy hole, moaning at the hot sensation that her rock hard dick was immersed in. Rachel gasped and clung on to Quinn, her mouth hung open as the blonde started thrusting slowly into her. As much as Quinn wanted her wife, she still didn't like the idea of hurting her just to sate her lustful desires.

"Oh, that feels nice," Rachel sighed and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist to keep her in place. "You fill me up so good…"

"Yeah?" Quinn murmured, slowly increasing her pace while she mouthed at her wife's neck. "Did your naughty pussy miss my cock?"

Rachel mewled and nodded vigorously, squeezing her pussy muscles around Quinn's cock. "I missed you thrusting into me and making my pussy feel so good. Your big, hot cock pounds my pussy so well. I love it when you own my pussy with this big dick."

" _Fuck_ ," Quinn groaned, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each filthy word that left her wife's mouth.

"Fuck me, Quinn! My dirty pussy wants to be pounded by your cock," Rachel writhed underneath her.

Quinn grunted and started slamming her hips forward. Rachel screamed and dug her nails into her back, spreading her legs wider as she was pounded into the table. Filthy, squelching sounds came from Rachel's pussy, sucking in Quinn's cock and coating it with her juices.

"Your pussy is soaking, Rachel. Did watching me jack off get you this wet?" Quinn whispered harshly into Rachel's ear.

"Mmm, baby! You know how wet my pussy gets when I see your cock," Rachel panted, throwing her head back as she was fucked thoroughly.

"Damn straight! You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you?"

"Aghh, yes! I'm a slut for you, Quinn! Take my pussy!" Rachel screamed after a particularly rough thrust from Quinn.

Quinn increased the pace of her fucking, with Rachel running her hands all over her back and arching into her. Loud moans and shrill screams filled the whole apartment, and Quinn was grateful for a second that they had the whole place soundproofed. Otherwise, they would have received complaints long ago due to their rampant fucking.

She kissed Rachel, their lips and tongues in a frenzy while their hips met at a rough pace. Pussy walls convulsed around her cock, and Quinn couldn't reign herself in much longer. She needed to let go and pump her wife full with her sperm.

Rachel screamed, the veins in her neck popping out, her pussy clenching and unclenching as she came. Quinn followed right after, painting Rachel's walls with white, her hips jerking from the force of her orgasm.

"Oh God," Rachel giggled, pussy twitching around Quinn's cock. "You came so much inside me, baby."

"It's not my fault that your pussy's so hot," Quinn grinned, burying her face in Rachel's hair.

They both smelled of sweat and sex, their combined cum dripping on the kitchen table as Quinn finally pulled out.

"Oh wow," Quinn groaned at the sight of her sperm leaking out of Rachel's pussy hole.

"Wow, indeed," Rachel agreed. She smirked and stroked her pussy with her finger, collecting their combined cum and popped the digit inside her mouth.

Quinn watched lustfully as Rachel wrapped her plump lips around her finger, swirling her tongue to lick off the proof of their orgasm. Her cock immediately wished that those lips were wrapped around it. Then maybe she'd eat her wife's pussy out too.

"We made a mess of our kitchen table," Quinn smirked, pointing out to her sperm that pooled on the wood.

"We can clean that up tomorrow. My pussy still hasn't had enough of your cock," Rachel said, her voice sinful as she stood up and quickly unbuttoned Quinn's shirt and unhooked her bra, dropping them to the floor. "Your clothes can also wait tomorrow."

"If we even get out of bed," Quinn chuckled darkly. "I have a feeling we're going to fuck tonight until we pass out, then have more sex the whole day tomorrow."

"I like that plan," Rachel husked. "Our bed has been feeling underused in terms of sex these past few weeks. My pussy feels underused too," she rasped, reaching down in between her legs to cup her leaking sex.

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" Quinn smirked and lifted Rachel off the floor with ease, laughing as her wife squeaked in delight.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, attaching their lips together for a soft kiss as they maneuvered towards their bedroom. Quinn gently set her down on the bed, unaware that she was being rolled over on her back. Rachel straddled her legs, their kisses growing more heated. She rocked her hips upwards, desperate to be inside her wife's warm pussy again.

Until she heard the clicking of metal.

She froze and tried moving her wrists, only to feel the sensation of the cool metal against her skin. Looking up, she saw that she was indeed bound by handcuffs to their bed.

"Rach?" she husked. "What is this?"

"I've just missed you so much, Quinn. And since you're mine, I wanted to bind you and take _good care_ of you and your cock."

There was a sinfully dark tone to Rachel's voice that made Quinn shiver. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she watched Rachel crawl down her body, until her lips were level with her twitching cock.

"I don't see how the cuffs are necessary, baby. You already know how to make me feel good without them," Quinn reasoned out.

"Oh, I know," Rachel shrugged, tracing the veins of Quinn's pulsing cock with her index finger. "But I just want you to watch while I blow your cock and suck you off like the naughty girl I am for you. Just watching, no _touching_."

Quinn groaned, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Rachel traced the whole length of her cock with her fingers. Sure, Rachel may look like the innocent and pure Broadway star to their friends and her fans, but inside the four walls of their apartment, she was a sinful and sexy woman. It was only Quinn that knew how much of an amazing dirty-talker her wife was.

"After I blow you, I'm going to ride you. I'm going to make you watch my pussy take in your cock and have you see how I rub my clitty while I bounce on your hot rod, Quinn."

Quinn gasped and arched her body, unsure how she was going to handle this torture. She loved running her hands across her wife's curves and touching every inch of her skin, and she was sure that this was going to be a very tough challenge.

Rachel smirked and took the whole length of her cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down while playing with her balls. Quinn groaned and curled her toes, trying hard not to stare at her wife lest she cum earlier than expected. But the filthy wet sounds were no help, so she resigned herself to her fate and watched while Rachel blew her. Her wife hollowed her cheeks and _sucked_ , innocent brown eyes looking up at her as though she wasn't doing the most obscene thing with her mouth.

"Damn, that mouth is too good!" Quinn groaned, fighting against her restraints, watching how Rachel's lips stretched around the girth of her cock. Thank God Rachel didn't have any gag reflex.

Rachel slurped and dribbled spit on her cock, the wet suctioning sounds driving Quinn insane with want and lust. A warm and wet tongue licked the whole of her cock, and Quinn moaned loudly at the sensation.

"Fuck yeah, baby! Suck that cock," Quinn babbled, her hips rising off the bed to thrust into her wife's mouth.

Rachel hummed and took her balls in her mouth and sucked roughly, nearly causing Quinn to blow a nut. Her cock teetered, precum gushing out endlessly while Rachel slurped and mouthed at her balls. Grinning in delight, Rachel massaged Quinn's balls while she grazed her teeth against the length of Quinn's shaft.

"I want you to cum in my mouth, Quinn. Can you do that for me?" Rachel husked, her eyes dark with lust.

"God, _yesssss_ ," Quinn hissed, watching as Rachel's head bobbed up and down while sucking her off. "Here it comes, baby!"

Rachel moaned around her cock, the vibrations causing Quinn to blow. She panted and threw her head back against the pillows, cock twitching while more of her cum spurted out from its tip. Her wrists started to ache and burn, but her orgasm was stronger than the pain she was feeling. Rachel made a show of swallowing her sperm, causing Quinn to groan loudly. Normally, she would be tired by now, but being a woman with a cock gave her the advantage of multiple orgasms, unlike men.

Maybe that was just what happened when it's too long since she last had sex with her wife.

"Are you ready for more, Quinn? You're not going to leave my poor pussy neglected now, are you?"

Like hell Quinn would.

"Of course not," Quinn shook her head.

"Good. Because you're going to watch how your thick cock splits my pussy open," Rachel whispered, and with that, she sank down fully on Quinn's cock.

Rachel wasted no time in riding Quinn. She bounced roughly, planting her palms on Quinn's abs while she ground down. Quinn stared at Rachel's pussy lips, spread wide open just for her dick. Rachel gasped and rode Quinn with earnest, breasts bouncing and her hair whipping back and forth with the force of her bouncing.

"Rub your clit, baby. Touch yourself while you fuck me with that warm pussy of yours," Quinn demanded, unwilling to let her dominance disappear just because she was bound to the bed.

Rachel moaned sinfully, reaching down to rub her clit in vigorous circles, pussy gushing out cum that scalded Quinn's cock. Quinn was in heaven, what with her cock being immersed in her wife's warm pussy. Rachel threw her head back and let out a long and guttural moan, fingers still playing with her clit in time with her bouncing.

"That's it Rach, ride my cock with your hot pussy," Quinn groaned and writhed, her balls tightening and stomach coiling. "I'm going to cum in you, and I'm going to watch my sperm leak out of your pussy hole again, and again, and _again_."

"Oooh, baby! Yes, yes, _yes_ ," Rachel whined and suddenly came, juices streaming out of her sex the same time Quinn blew her load inside her tight pussy. " _Yes!_ Your sperm is leaking out of my pussy, Quinn!"

Quinn gasped and lay slack against the mattress, cock still spurting out more sperm as Rachel slowed down her pace. Rachel shuddered and fell forward, Quinn's cock still buried in her sperm-loaded pussy.

"Mmm, that feels so nice," Rachel sighed and squeezed her muscles around Quinn's softening cock. "I missed having so much of your sperm inside my pussy."

"Me too, Rach," Quinn laughed hoarsely.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn softly, then took the keys and unlocked the cuffs. Quinn winced as she was finally released, her wrists reddened and some parts blistered.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Rachel murmured apologetically as she kissed Quinn's wrists.

"It's okay, Rach. And besides, it was really hot watching you suck my cock and riding me without me being able to touch you," Quinn chuckled, watching as her wife planted tender kisses all over her reddened skin.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed and sprawled herself all over Quinn's body. "Are you tired?"

"Not really," Quinn admitted. "Why, are you up for round three?" she grinned and rolled them over so that she was on top.

"Round three, four, five…" Rachel giggled, planting her palm on Quinn's chest. "Didn't you promise you were going to fuck me until we pass out?"

"I did, didn't I?" Quinn smirked. "I'm going to pump more of my cum inside your pussy."

"Then do it. My pussy still doesn't feel satisfied," Rachel pouted, squeezing her walls for good measure.

Quinn moaned and cupped Rachel's breasts, giving them attention with her mouth. Rachel gasped and buried her fingers in Quinn's hair, moaning at the pleasurable sensations that assaulted her body. Quinn dragged her teeth against the soft mounds of flesh, and Rachel moaned quietly.

She kissed Rachel's belly button, earning a delighted giggle. Grinning widely, she licked a hot stripe from Rachel's breasts down to her stomach, stopping just right above her pussy. Rachel smiled and spread her legs, cum trickling from her pussy and soaking the bed. They'll definitely have to throw these sheets out and replace them in the morning.

"Do you see that, Quinn? Your sperm is leaking out of my hot pussy and trickling down my thighs," Rachel moaned out, reaching between her legs to spread her pussy lips.

"That's so hot," Quinn mumbled, watching more of their combined cum ooze out of her wife's soaked sex.

"Lick me clean, baby," Rachel invited, folds spread right open. "Suck on that pussy."

Quinn moaned and got right to work. She eagerly lapped at Rachel's pussy, licking away their cum in the process. Rachel giggled and mewled, tangling her hands in Quinn's air as she kept her legs spread open. Quinn slurped and nibbled on Rachel's pussy lips, grunting at the sexy sounds that they produced.

"That's it, Quinn… Oh, you're so good at eating my pussy," Rachel moaned, hips rising off the bed to grind her pussy into Quinn's mouth. "That tongue- oh my!"

Quinn drove her tongue into Rachel's pussy, and a surprised shriek pierced through the air. She inhaled the musky taste of her wife's sex and started tongue-fucking her. Rachel was a gasping, writhing mess, grinding her pussy more insistently. Quinn shook her head, wetly thrusting her tongue inside her wife's delicious pussy.

"Your mouth feels so good," Rachel groaned, gripping the sheets tightly with her hands.

Quinn grunted and latched her mouth on Rachel's sex and sucked roughly, humping her cock down on the mattress. Rachel mewled and whined, massaging Quinn's tongue with her walls.

"You're gonna make me come so _hard_ ," Rachel whimpered. She slammed her hands against the bed, a sharp gasp tearing through her lips as her orgasm crashed over her in strong waves. Her pussy squirted out cum, and Quinn eagerly drank everything. " _Ooooh, baby_."

Quinn planted a kiss on Rachel's pussy, smirking when she saw it twitch with the force of her orgasm, girl cum leaking out steadily and ruining the sheets.

"My God, Quinn. You sure know how to make me cum hard," Rachel giggled, wiping the remnants of her cum from Quinn's chin.

"What can I say? Your pussy tastes delicious," Quinn laughed.

"I can say the same about your dick," Rachel teased.

"Are we such sex addicts that we're still not tired? How many times have we cum so far?" Quinn mumbled, nuzzling her face into her wife's neck.

"I lost count," Rachel admitted abashedly, cheeks tinged with a light pink. "We just can't get enough of each other."

"I know," Quinn sighed, cock at full mast again in between her legs. "Are you hurting?"

Rachel smiled softly and shook her head. "No. Thanks for asking, baby. My pussy just feels really, really good from the eating you did to it."

Quinn groaned loudly against Rachel's neck, and her wife giggled deliriously at the vibrations that rang against her skin.

"You can't just say things like that and expect me to calm down," Quinn complained.

"What if I don't want you to calm _down_?" Rachel smirked and squeezed Quinn's dick. "Oooh, looks like your dick doesn't want to cool down either. Does it still want to pound my pussy? To nail me against the mattress?"

Quinn panted, images of Rachel's body coated with sweat and her legs raised in the air while she pounded away at her pussy. True, her cock had intentions that did not involve calming down at the moment and who was she to deny that?

"C'mon, Quinn. My pussy can still take that hot cock of yours," Rachel taunted, spreading her legs wide open to give Quinn a view of her waiting pussy hole.

"You are so going to regret that," Quinn growled and roughly drove her cock inside Rachel's waiting pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel moaned, her pussy twitching and throbbing as it took a beating from her wife's cock. "That's it, baby! Pound that naughty pussy!"

Quinn let out a loud moan and grabbed Rachel's legs, spreading them wide in the air. She ignored the ache in her wrists, instead watching how her cock drilled her wife's pussy, coming out wetter each time. Rachel had her eyes rolled to the back of her head, sinful sounds coming out of her mouth as she was ravished thoroughly.

"Fuck, your pussy is still so tight even though I've put my dick in it so many times," Quinn grunted, the wet and squelching sounds of her wife's pussy igniting her lust further.

"Ah! T-that's because- _ohmyfuck_ -it knows how tight you want it to be when you drill it with y-your big d-dick," Rachel managed in between loud moans, her gaze dropping down to her pussy that was being split open obscenely by her wife's cock.

"Ngh, yeah! So hot, baby! Was that why you were fucking yourself when I got home? To keep that pussy nice and warm for my big dick?" Quinn asked hotly, never slowing down her pace.

" _AH!_ Y-yes! I wanted to welcome your cock with a hot and leaking pussy," Rachel nodded vigorously, panting heavily as she was pushed back against the mattress, breasts bouncing with Quinn's rough fucking.

"This pussy is _mine_!" Quinn growled, slamming her hips forward.

"All yours, Quinn! You can fuck this pussy anytime you want because you own it," Rachel gasped. She wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and dragged her nails across her wife's spine. Their bodies were slick with sweat and smelled strongly of sex as they rocked back and forth against each other, the bed rocking in time with their rampant fucking.

"Shit, yessss!" Quinn buried her face in Rachel's hair as she unloaded her sperm inside her wife's milking pussy. "That pussy's too good in milking my cock…"

"Mmm," Rachel moaned, her hold on Quinn loosening as she milked every last drop of her wife's sperm.

Quinn sighed and slowly withdrew her cock, gasping at the loud squelching sound that came from her wife's pussy.

"Wow. That felt amazing," Rachel smiled lazily, pussy steadily leaking out cum.

Quinn sighed in relief as her cock finally went limp. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more rounds, and she didn't want to hurt Rachel just because her cock wouldn't stop from hardening.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, a hint of concern lacing her voice.

Rachel giggled and nodded, lips fixed in a lazy smile. "I'm fine, Quinn. That was just some really, really good sex."

Quinn sighed in relief and kissed her wife tenderly. Rachel smiled against her lips and ran her hands through silky honey tresses, both of them lying together in silence.

"I love you, Rach," Quinn mumbled, lying flat on her back and opening her arms.

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel smiled, falling into Quinn and allowing strong and slender arms to wrap around her waist.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead as she threw the sheets over their weary bodies, murmuring sweet nothings that made Rachel giggle and smile giddily.

"We really need to throw these sheets tomorrow."

Rachel laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes we do."


	2. Response to Guest reviewer

No, this is not a new chapter and I know how much people hate it when what is supposed to be a new chapter is an author's note. I sincerely apologize for doing this, but I had the compelling need to do so since there is no other way to respond to one Guest reviewer. But I do have a sequel to this in the works and will post it soon. I just want to respond to the "Guest" who reviewed and gave constructive criticism, which I _do_ appreciate by the way.

I don't know if you're going to be able to read this, but if you are, I would just like to thank you. I wish you would log in and post a review using your account, because I don't know how I'm going to respond to your review if you're just doing it as a Guest. And maybe you've reviewed some of my other fics? I don't know, but I would just like it if I could talk to you through private messaging and share my thoughts with you personally.

And I would just like to share this regarding this part of your review: "I'd like to know, though, if they can have this much sex all night and the next day, why did they go "months" without it. Weeks probably would have been more realistic."

I read my fic again and I did use **weeks** not **months**. I'll just post the sentences here as proof.

1\. Quinn knew that it was intentional, because they haven't had sex for **weeks** because they were both too tired from work.

2\. She came _a lot_ , and she couldn't blame herself because God it had been _**weeks**_ **.**

And I used the CTRL+F function and typed in months, but none came out as a result. I just wanted to point that out. Other than that, thank you for giving me tips on how to improve my writing.


End file.
